bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soonnim (Spirit)
| gender = Male | height =5ft 8in | weight =Presumed Lightweight | partner = None | previous partner =Unnamed Shinigami | base of operations = | shikai = Gen'yūmaru | bankai = Tōji Gen'yūmaru }} Gen'yūmaru (幻幽丸, Gen'yuumaru) is a rouge zanpakutou spirit released from service under an unnamed who was attacked by and . This spirit has survived by absorbing energy from other spiritual beings namely the remains of Sengetsu Kawahiru and his deceased family. Appearance Sporting white hair and a long black coat, Gen'yūmaru is a tall lean male spirit who covers his lower face. He has brown eyes and he carries his shikai form under his coat on his waist. He has matching black pants and black combat boots. While in his hollowfied form, he is shown sporting greenish blonde hair and a solid white mask, Gen'yūmaru has the look of a demonic being at first. He wears black armor and has bandages on his arms and torso. Personality Gen'yūmaru is a mysterious spirit, as he won't reveal events of his past to anyone. He would rather keep moving forward in his life and not dwell on past events, considering them stepping stones for the future. With his special abilities, he thinks that he owns a special personal trait and prides himself in being able to use it to his level. He considers his comrades to be his top priority on a mission and would risk losing the mission in order to save them as trait he shares with Sū Miteigi. Synopsis Jinki Fragments Arc Powers and Abilities Gen'yūmaru is a captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable zanpakuto spirits known. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. His reiatsu is blueish-purple. Another distinction is that his eyes glow red when he uses his vast spiritual pressure. :Reiatsu-Enhanced-by-Emotion: Gen'yūmaru states that the heaviness and overall density of his reiatsu is determined by his mood. If he is angry, sad, or in remorse, his reiatsu is extremely dense and unbearable, as shown when he crushed Len with nothing more than his reiatsu. When he is happy, his reiatsu is considerably lower. This trait is apparently rare, as few have heard of it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Gen'yūmaru relies mostly on his shikai and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most shinigami as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using his Shikai as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike, depending on which form it takes. While usually in battle, Sennin fights in a deductive and logical manner, however in difficult fights, he fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While used less often, Gen'yūmaru has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. He is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. His natural abilities are so impressive that even without his shikai powers Sennin is easily able to take on Shinigami and Hollows. Enhanced Speed: While he originally possessed no skill for this area, Gen'yūmaru has still shown to be deceptively fast for his age and build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Gen'yūmaru's leg strength eventually allows him to more than make up for this and learn a speed technique similar to Flash Steps, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Zanpakutō Gen'yūmaru can summon a sword that takes the form of his Shikai release state: a forked dagger with a small tan sheathe, and a black hilt that has a hole in it towards the top. * Shikai: The blade is summoned by the phrase, "Cut quietly." (カット静かに, kizu jojo). It should be noted, when he uses his ability, Gen'yūmaru glows with a blue outline and his eyes shine red. : Shikai Special Ability: :* Wire Creation: From the bottom of the hilt, Gen'yūmaru can create a type of reiatsu infused metal wire tipped with a triangular metal piece that he can use in conjunction with his other abilities as well as for basic combat. The wire conducts electrical currents and can regenerate if cut, due to it being made of Gen'yūmaru's reiatsu. Another interesting note is that the wire's length is determined by how much reiatsu Gen'yūmaru has in reserve, shown by how long it gets when he is in Bankai. It also supports electrical based kido, allowing them to be used in a different manner. :* Molecular Manipulation: Gen'yūmaru's shikai has the ability to generate and discharge electricity through it's blade or the metal wire it produces at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men, Hollows, and even Shinigami or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more then simple electric shocks, it can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown using the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into Hollows, Shinigami into Vizard, and Hollows into Arrancar. This ability is also is one of the most, if not most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering particles within Garganta and the Senkaimon at will. :** Lightning arcs: By concentrating Gen'yūmaru's shikai ability into the blade itself, he can alter matter in the air to create arcs of electrical energy, which can take the form of lightning or of a crescent wave. A small burst of this electrical energy can render a foe unconscious, but a full powered blast is more than capable of killing a target with ease, as well as being able to completely throw an opponent backwards if they actually manage to survive the initial shock. Gen'yūmaru can control the intensity of this ability and does so frequently, as he has been shown to turn the intensity of the attack down and use it in a torturous manner on some opponents due to the severe pain it causes it's victims. :** Molecular Manipulation: Chain Effect: Like the previous ability, this technique is not actually named by Gen'yūmaru when attacking, it also derives itself from the shikai's core ability like it's predecessor. The effect of this ability is achieved by either wrapping the target in the metal wire produced by the shikai, by stabbing the target with the dagger, or by successfully hitting a target with the Lightning arcs ability; Gen'yūmaru can then send a powerful electrical charge through not only the target's body, but through the bodies of others standing around the target, effectively causing a "chain effect", hence the name. The jolt from this technique is powerful enough to send those affected by it reeling, and even knock them into unconsciousness. * Bankai: Tōji Gen'yūmaru (冬至, Touji Gen'yuumaru) is the name of his bankai form and once he utters the phrase he is enveloped in a pillar of light and spiritual pressure to which he slices his way out of. After he cuts his way out he's wearing a dark colored jacket with many buckles covering it. Over his hands are fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them. Underneath the jacket is a black short-sleeved shirt, giving him breathing room within the large coat, Pants match his jacket, black, ending at his ankles. Much like the rest of his apparel, his shoes are laced with black lining. His shikai's blade also changes shape taking the form of a gauntlet on his left arm, this gauntlet allows for all the same abilities his shikai state allowed just now its a close ranged weapon taking a golden appearance with Egyptian runes running the length of it. :Bankai Special Ability: All his known powers in bankai are enhanced versions of his shikai form. Hollowfication Due to him absorbing the essence of Harusame Kawahiru his spiritual form became tainted by the hollow influence left in the body. Due to this he gained some hollow like abilities and a hollowfied form, but he dislikes using these powers as they "defile the way of the shinigami." These powers only manifest when he is under immense emotional distress or he is in pain in which his white mask forms first and then the hollow hole as he is enveloped in dark energy and turned hollow-like. He has the power to fire cero and regenerate but he cannot access the abilities akin to arrancar such as bala and ressurecion as he is only a zanpakutou spirit not a true hollow. *'Cero:' When in his hollow form he can fire an emerald cero from his fingertips, this cero while weak in comparaison to a vizards or an arrancar can overwhelm a menos level hollow's cero. :*'Cero Doble' (重奏虚閃 (セロ・ドーブル), sero dōburu; Spanish for "Double Zero", Japanese for "Heavy Performance Hollow Flash"): First seen with the arrrancar , and is used by him eating another cero and mixing it with his own re-firing it at his opponent. *'Instant Regeneration:' He is able to regenerate rapidly and instantaneously when harmed but the speed is tied into his level of spiritual energy, when its low he regenerates slowly but when its normal its instant. Behind the Scenes The powers and abilities were given to me by User:Ten Tailed Fox since he abandoned the idea for his former Zanpakutou Kyoujin. The basis of the abilities came from Hei from the anime Darker Than Black which the original creator Ten, got the inspiration from. His hollwofication appearance came from the Yu-Gi-Oh card known as Guardian Dredscythe and his normal appearance is based on Homura from the anime Sekirei. His theme is "Save The One, Save The All" by T.M. Revolution.